Limits
by taely
Summary: Po and Katsa return to Lienid for their first, relaxed vacation. But when an old friend pops up, they are pulled into a whole new land and their Graces come back into what they were always supposed to be used for: protection. PoxKatsa, OCxOC R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Slight AU, because Po isn't blind.**

Shouts and whistles were blown as a black Arabian horse plowed through the stone floors of Ror's Castle. A person was slumped on its emerald leather saddle, arms dangling from the sides. The reins were hanging loosely from barely closed fingers; even so, the horse never broke from its stride-even as it turned a sharp corner. It knew exactly where to go.

It stopped right before two large oak doors. A guard held out his hand, spear held at the ready.

"Halt!" he commanded. "Who are you?"

The person on the horse did not straighten to talk, no; he just twitched slightly, and tapped the side of the horse. It reared and whinnied. The guard stumbled back, surprised. The horse reared once more and kicked the doors open with a crash. When it landed, it shook its head self-righteously and trotted regally into the room.

The King was already standing, concern on his face.

"Who are you, stranger?" he asked. The Queen was sitting on a throne next to Ror, her thin browns knitted together in a frown.

The person slowly straightened up, his gray hood falling back to reveal long ebony hair and dull, hard Graced eyes. The stranger was a young woman.

Her left eye was gold and her right eye was violet. She pressed one hand to her stomach, wincing. Against the light gray of her cloak, a dark stain was blossoming where she held. It was blood.

"I have come, my King, from the Seventh Castle." She said, her voice hoarse and dry. "I have come to tell you that your seventh son is not safe here in Lienid."

**Two Weeks Later**

"We'll go to my father's castle first," Po said energetically as he leaned out over the railing of the boat. "So that we can see my parents again. Then we'll go to my castle. It'll be a bit of a journey, I hope you don't mind." He glanced at me, smiling happily.

"I follow you, Po." I said simply. He smiled once more, but this one was more serene. He kissed my cheeks and once, my lips.

"I love you too, Katsa." He said, grinning against my lips. I scowled; he had read my mind again. Pushing away, I faced the ocean that separated the mainland from Lienid. It was sparkling in the setting sun, shining an emerald green.

"The ocean is beautiful." I murmur. Even if my voice was too soft for him to hear, my thoughts spoke to him clearly.

"Thank you." Po said proudly. "You will love my castle; it has a beautiful view. My room hangs right over it."

"Shall I be staying in your room, then, Prince?" I smirked. Po sidled up to me, hugging me from behind.

"Of course." He mumbled into my hair. It had grown out since the innkeeper's wife had chopped it all off. It now came to my shoulders, and I now bothered enough to comb it every once in a while.

The rest of the boat ride was uneventful and I was glad to get back on land. It was exciting, yes, to be on a boat in the ocean yet again, but the unsteady ground unnerved me. I liked to be in complete control of how I walked.

Po wanted to take a carriage up the winding road to the King's castle, but I refused. It was an un-needed luxury, which would undoubtedly slow us down. Po pouted; he wanted to spoil me now that I was on his land. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek for his kindness. I saw him blush and laughed; it wasn't often I got _him_ to blush.

I agreed to the horses—even though that would also slow us down, it was a long trek. We talked and laughed on the way, but we had to go single file. A guard went first, then I, and lastly Po. Mostly, I found it too hard to try and talk loud enough so that Po could hear me, several feet behind, over whistling winds and the clopping of the horses. I thought my responses to him, and he responded verbally. It was easier for him, he was naturally…loud. I suppose that the guard in front thought the youngest prince crazy—he was, after all, having a conversation with himself. Or at least that's what it must have looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize that I didn't put this on the last chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's. **

**OC's Mentioned So Far**

**Jin**

**Chapter Start!**

Ror's castle was beautiful, yet intimidating. It was much larger than Po's, by several times, and made of stone, unlike Po's white wooden house. Po had no trouble jumping off the horse as soon as we came in sight, and running towards the large iron wrought gates. The guards hurry to open them and Po never stops running. I grin, and jump off my horse as well, chasing after him.

I caught up to Po easily; even though he was stronger than me, there were few in the Seven Kingdoms that were faster than me. He didn't even seem to mind this time (although he never did, he always made a face) because his mismatched eyes were too alight with excitement. It was very reasonable- Po had joined me in Bitterblue's Court and hadn't seen his family in months.

The guards in front of the Throne Room nodded at Po and me, but looked uncomfortable. Po did not see this, and pushed open the doors. He put on a big smile, and said delightedly,

"I'm home!"

But what awaited our eyes made us freeze.

Ror's court was in silent chaos. The King, Queen, and Skye were crowded around something on the floor. A _horse_ stood to the side, its eyes never leaving the circle of people. Silvern and his wife stood off to the side, looking grave. Tension filled the air. They all looked up when Po burst in.

"Po." His father said, eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeez, way to make a son feel welcome." Po chuckled nervously. He stopped immediately when nobody joined. "What's wrong?" he asked.

In response, the King and his Queen and Skye moved aside. A girl was lying there, with hair as black as night that fanned out around her pale face. Her eyes were closed and even from my distance, I could see that her chest was barely moving. This girl - whoever she was- was close to death.

Po stood in shocked silence for a while, and I began to worry for him. I put a hand on his shoulder and thought-begged him to calm himself and tell me what was so wrong. It worked- sort of. He snapped out of his trance and stalked over to the girl, kneeling once by her.

"Jin?" he whispered. "Is that you? Silly girl, what are you doing here, all the way in Lienid?" he spoke in a comforting voice, soft and light. He stroked the girl's hair and stiffened when he noticed the blood-soaked tunic she wore.

"What happened?" he muttered to Skye. Skye just looked on helplessly.

"She rode in here, bleeding, and half-dead, two days ago. She was recovering and was about to tell us her story, but she suddenly collapsed and the bleeding started again." His father spoke. His face was somber and sympathetic. "The doctors don't know what's wrong with her—it's clear it's an arrow wound, but the blood does not stop. They think it's poison."

"She could not have been pierced by an arrow." Po said confused. "She is Jin."

"We do not know, son. The doctor is on his way."

Po stood and walked back over to me.

_Are you okay?_ I silently think. I thought it instead of saying it because I wanted him to know I was truly worried, even though I did not know this Jin. He nodded, the barest of nods and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, my Katsa." He murmured. "But I'm afraid I will have to stay in Ror City for a while. You may travel before me, if you wish."

"Never." I wrapped my arms around his broad back.

A maid brought us to a room. Neither of us was tired, and the canopy bed was left unused. Po paced the rug covered floors as I watched him from my perch on the bed. I could not take the silence, and although I could have thought my questions to Po, I needed the sound.

"So who is Jin?"I asked lightly. Po turned to me, a soft smile.

"I am sorry for worrying you." He says instead, choosing to answer my mind rather than my question. "Jin is my old friend; she's a princess from the land of Andor."

"Andor?" I questioned. I had never heard of any land beyond the Seven Kingdom.

"It's a land far to the west. Lienid trades often with them." Po supplied. "Jin is Graced. She's almost as undefeatable as you."

This concerned me. I did not want to be bold, but I was powerful. "What is her Grace?"

"Telepathy," Po started.

"A mind reader?" I interrupted, disgusted. I hated those. Po raised his eyebrows. "You know I don't like them." I said defensively.

"Have you forgotten my Grace?" Po asked, a slight grin on his face. I shook my head, returning the smirk.

"Never. I hate it too much." I retorted. Po put a mock hurt face on and I moved to console him. It was just another excuse to hug him, anyways.

**Hope you enjoyed. The third chapter is almost finished. Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3, up! I've GOT to hurry this story along -_-"**

**Disclaimer: I forgot the author's name, but she owns it. **

Last on Limits:

"_So who is Jin?"I asked lightly. Po turned to me, a soft smile. _

_ "I am sorry for worrying you." He says instead, choosing to answer my mind rather than my question. "Jin is my old friend; she's a princess from the land of Andor."_

_ "Andor?" I questioned. I had never heard of any land beyond the Seven Kingdom._

_ "It's a land far to the west. Lienid trades often with them." Po supplied. "Jin is Graced. She's almost as undefeatable as you."_

_ This concerned me. I did not want to be bold, but I was powerful. "What is her Grace?"_

_ "Telepathy," Po started._

_ "A mind reader?" I interrupted, disgusted. I hated those. Po raised his eyebrows. "You know I don't like them." I said defensively. _

_ "Have you forgotten my Grace?" Po asked, a slight grin on his face. I shook my head, returning the smirk._

_ "Never. I hate it too much." I retorted. Po put a mock hurt face on and I moved to console him. It was just another excuse to hug him, anyways._

Chapter 3

A knock on the door startled us out of our tender moment.

"Prince? Lady Jin has awakened." A muffled maid's voice said through the wood. Po immediately pulled away, and went to the door.

"Show me to her!"Po demanded. The maid nodded and I quickly followed the two.

We went through a maze of hallways and rooms and doors. Another set of large wooden doors opened to a gigantic guest room, where Princess Jin was lying on the bed.

Her eyes were open, and one was gold like Po's, the other a sharp violet. They clashed together, even more abnormal than my own eyes. She turned her head towards us and smiled.

"Po!" her voice was soft, but not void of excitement.

"Shh, don't talk, Jin." Po said gently, walking over to her. They started staring at each other, sometimes randomly smiling or laughing out loud. Then their faces got sober, and Po's expression got steadily angrier.

_Po?_ I thought in my head, tentatively. It took him a second before he blanked, and looked at me.

"Please don't think things to me at the moment, Kat." Po said. "It's difficult to distinguish."

"What?"I was stunned, hurt and embarrassed by Po's patient, lecturing tone, as if I were a child.

"I told you, one of Jin's Graces is telepathy. She's still weak, so we're conversing via mind." Po gestured.

"Oh." I said lamely. I tried to keep my thoughts blank, a white blanket of snow, as I always did when I didn't want to let my thoughts show. Even so, watching them stare at each other so intensely prickled the feeling of jealousy in my stomach. I knew that these thoughts would soon enough make their way over to Po, so I spun on my heel and left.

I didn't wait to see if Po would follow me, or notice at all. I just made my way back to our room, plopped down on the bed, and ordered myself to go to sleep for two hours. It should been enough time to let those stupid feelings settle.

I awoke, two hours later, to find Po lying next to me, one arm thrown over my shoulders, as if to trap me there. I turned sideways to see his peaceful, sleeping face. This was how it should have been—our vacation. Peaceful bliss and solitude.

I didn't understand the angry feelings I harbored toward Princess Jin. I didn't even know her, I haven't even had a proper conversation with her yet. And still, I did not like her.

Po stirred and opened his sleepy, entrancing eyes.

"'Morning, wildcat." He murmured, using my old nickname. I smiled and settled down to snuggle into his chest.

"It's afternoon, love." I reminded him. He chuckled; I could feel the rumbling in his chest. He drew his arm tighter around me.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled into my hair. "Why'd you leave without telling me? I would've gone with you."

I winced. Ah, the touchy subject. "I didn't want to disturb you and the Princess." I lied. I kept my thoughts blank. He stared at me for a moment.

"That's okay. We were just catching up, anyway. I won't pry until she's well enough." Po said. "And don't call her the princess, that's just a title. She's not the heir, she just gets this small plot of land, barely the size of my own. There's twelve of them, you know, royal children."

"Hm." I made a non-committal noise to show I was listening.

"I've only met one other, Diamanto, Jin's older brother. He's second oldest." Po went on. "The oldest child is a woman named Reina. Andor runs as both a kingdom and queendom."

I raised my eyebrows at this. This land, Andor, gave females many rights, it seemed.

"In any case, it's time to get up, wildcat." Po smiled and gently untangled ourselves. I pouted, realizing that even our time alone had somehow connected with this Jin. I kept my mind continuously blank, however.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting my face and kissing my frowning lips. I kissed him back and threw my arms around his neck. He got into it for a while, but pulled back.

"Hey now, what's this?" he chided, grinning. "This reminds me of the days we were traveling to Monsea."

I kissed him again, but again, he drew back. "Now, now, wildcat. We have to eat dinner. Then I'm going to try and visit Jin, see if she's conscious enough to talk."

I didn't answer, instead flopped back on the bed and drew the covers close. I didn't feel like talking about Jin. Again, I kept my thoughts blank because I knew he'd be listening.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, this time more serious. He tried to pull back the covers but I held fast. "Katsa?"

"Nothing." I said, my voice muffled. "Go eat. I'll be down soon."

"Katsa." His voice was warning. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I insisted. "Just go."

"I'm not going until you tell me." He said stubbornly, and I felt him take a seat on the bed. I found myself wishing he would hug me, and a second later, he was. Damn Grace.

"What's wrong?" he asked my blanket-covered self. I sighed.

"I told you, it's nothing." I said, more calmly this time. "I suppose it's just the travel catching up with me." Po narrowed his eyes; the lie didn't even seem believable to me. But he realized that I wasn't going to elaborate, so he nodded and kissed me on the forehead, before leaving.

After I heard the click of the door being shut, I rolled onto my back, staring at the dark red canopy. _I will train tomorrow_, I decided. _It will make me feel better, calm me. Yes, that's it._

With a clear plan in my mind, I went down to dinner.

Dinner was quiet and simple; only Skye joined us because the rest were busy. After the meal, Po went off to the Hospital Wing to find Jin again. I tried hard not to purse my lips, and instead asked Skye for a small sparring match.

"Nothing serious," I told him. "Just a bit of play."

He agreed heartily, and led me to a sort of indoor gym, where there were mats and weapons lined the far wall.

Skye stared at me with eager eyes, waiting for my comment. I smiled; it was hard to remember that Skye was actually older than me, and not a child.

"This is perfect." I told him truthfully. "I wish I had one of these. Maybe I can convince Bitterblue…," I thought of the young queen back in Monsea and felt nostalgia creep up on me. I was getting spoiled; in a real fight, you wouldn't have mats or weapons of your choice. But hey, it was my vacation.

"I'm glad you like it. All my brothers use it when we were children. It's well-worn." Skye squatted down and fingered the frayed edges of the mat with a frown. "I would ask father to get a new one, but hardly anyone uses it anymore, I'm afraid it's not worth it."

"It's fine." I assured him. "But take off your shoes." He stared blankly at me. "Boots are dangerous." I insisted, reminded of my adventures with Po. Skye laughed, and nodded, kicking off his short black boots. I took off my own slippers and we headed to the center of the mat.

"May the best fighter win." Skye said solemnly. I nodded, shifted into stance, and the fight began.


End file.
